


Mistaken Identity

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean sat in the back of the bar, fidgeting with his beer. He couldn’t believe he’d agreed to this. He’d never paid for sex in his life, let alone paid five hundred for a night. But Benny had sold him on the idea. He swore that it would be the best sex of his life and was well worth the cost.





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crowleyhasfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/gifts).



> Written from a prompt given to me by my good friend, CrowleyHasFeels

Dean gripped his beer bottle tighter and grumbled, “What the fuck? They’re too fucking loud…”  He glared at the couple playing pool.

Benny smiled at him.

“You are really wound up tight there, bro. You need to get laid.”

Dean frowned at him. 

“Think I don’t know that? I’m new in town, don’t know anyone and I’m not looking for something down and dirty in the bathroom of a bar.”

Benny looked thoughtful.

“I might have a solution, but it’s kinda costly.”

Dean glared at him.

“What is it, and how costly?”

 

Dean sat in the back of the bar, fidgeting with his beer. He couldn’t believe he’d agreed to this. He’d never paid for sex in his life, let alone paid five hundred for a night. But Benny had sold him on the idea. He swore that it would be the best sex of his life and was well worth the cost. 

Benny made the call, and told the guy that he could recognize Dean by his leather jacket. They’d made the appointment for the following night.

And now, Dean was sitting there, feeling as nervous as he’d ever felt in his life. He had the cash, and was wearing the jacket, and waiting.

A man walked up to him. He looked up into the bluest eyes he’d ever seen.

“Nice jacket.” 

The man’s voice was like sex on gravel. Dean smiled and said, “Thanks. Want to sit down?”

The guy did. Dean looked him over and his cock gave a twitch. The guy was possibly, no  _ definitely _ the most beautiful man Dean had ever seen. He was certainly going to get his money’s worth.

The guy smiled at him. “My name is Cas.”

Dean swallowed hard. “Uh, Dean. My name is Dean.”

“Well, Dean, can I buy you a drink?”

Dean nodded. 

Cas held up a hand and signaled the waitress for two more.

“So, Dean, were you waiting for someone?”

Dean smiled. “I’m pretty sure I was waiting for you.”

Cas perked an eyebrow but smiled back.

Cas paid for the beers when they arrived, but Dean really didn’t want another beer. He wanted Cas.

“What do you say we get out of here, Cas?”

Cas smiled again. “I’d say that was the best idea I’ve heard all day.”

When they got outside, Dean turned to Cas. “So, where to?”

Cas looked down the street. “I just live a couple of blocks from here. Want to go to my place?”

Dean nodded. “That’s the best idea I’ve heard all day.”

They both chuckled and began to walk.

True to his word, they turned into an apartment building in about a block and a half. Cas led him to the elevator, and when the doors shut, Cas pulled him close and kissed him.

The kiss was amazing. Cas smelled like vanilla, and he kissed like a porn star. Cas’ tongue invaded Dean’s mouth and his thigh slid between Dean’s legs.

When the doors opened on the fifth floor, they broke apart and Cas grabbed Dean by the hand and pulled him down the hall to his door.

He used his key and the door opened and Dean found himself pushed up against the wall.

Cas’ hands were everywhere and his mouth was sucking on Dean’s neck. Dean moaned and thrust his hardening cock against Cas’ thigh.

“Way too many clothes…” Cas was actually growling. Dean nodded and again, Cas grabbed him by the hand and led him to the bedroom.

Once they got there, they fumbled with their clothes and had to break apart to accomplish getting naked.

When they finally were, Cas grabbed Dean and backed him up until the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed. A final push and Dean was on his back.

Cas crawled over him, his very thick cock dragging along Dean’s belly and leaving a trail of percum behind. Dean bent his knees and rubbed his cock against Cas’.

Cas kissed Dean again and began to suck and lick down his throat and over his collar bone. When he sucked on a nipple, Dean groaned and arched his back.

Cas used his mouth down Dean’s body to his cock. Before Dean could even think, Cas had his cock all the way in his throat. It was obvious Cas couldn’t breathe, but he held for at least fifteen seconds before pulling back

“Fuck! Cas… “ Dean couldn’t stop moaning. Cas’ mouth was the stuff dreams were made of. Well, wet dreams anyway.

Cas used his mouth on Dean’s cock until he was so close, then pulled off, his chin dripping spit.

“Damn, Cas... “

Cas smiled. “I want to fuck you, Dean. Can I fuck you?”

Dean’s voice was low. “Yeah, Cas, fuck me.”

It didn’t take long before Cas had three lubed fingers up Dean’s ass. Dean was groaning and fisting the covers.

Cas pulled out, rolled on a condom and lubed it up. Then he moved over Dean and slid in.

Cas was thick and it burned, but Dean didn’t mind a bit. He felt fuller than he ever had with anyone before. He pushed against Cas and whispered, “Move…”

Cas moved all right. He hooked Dean’s legs in the crook of his arms, bent him in half and fucked him into the mattress. Dean came twice.

When Cas finally came and pulled out, Dean was boneless. He was sweaty and struggling to breathe.

Cas disposed of the condom, laid down next to Dean and pulled him close for a cuddle.

“Spend the night?”

Dean nodded. He still hadn’t regained the power of speech.

He was asleep before he knew what was happening.

He woke up in the middle of night, and they had another round. It was even better than the first, which Dean didn’t realize was possible until it was.

He woke up the next time in the early morning hours. He got up, and Cas just turned over and grunted, which made Dean smile.

He dressed quietly. He didn’t want to face Cas and pay him face to face. He pulled five hundred dollar bills out of his wallet and left it on the dresser.

He felt kind of sad on his walk back to the bar to get his car. He really liked Cas, more than anyone he’d ever met. And the man was a firebrand in bed.

‘Of course he was. It’s his job to be good in bed,’ Dean thought sadly.

 

He woke up to the ringing of his phone. Groaning, he grabbed it.

“What the fuck, Dean? I go to all that trouble and you stand the guy up?”

Dean woke up. “Benny? What are you talking about?”

Benny sounded mad.

“You stood the escort up. He showed up and you were gone. He’s really mad at me.”

Dean shook his head to clear it.

“I thought I left with the guy you called. Who the fuck did I leave with?”

Benny still sounded mad, but chuckled anyway.

“Apparently you left with some guy who wasn’t my hooker.”

Dean rubbed a hand over his eyes.

“Oh fuck. I left the five hundred on his dresser! He must think I’m either crazy or he was really insulted.”

Benny laughed. “Oh  _ cher _ , you are priceless. You gave some random guy five hundred to fuck you? Oh that’s rich…”

Dean hung up on him.

He thought about Cas. How much he liked Cas. How good he was in the sack. There was nothing to do but to go back and try to explain. 

He dressed and drove to the bar. From there, he drove the block and a half until he saw the apartment building. He parked and walked in, hitting five on the elevator.

When he got out, he walked to Cas’ door. He hesitated, trying to figure out what to say.

He bravely knocked on the door.

Cas’ eyes got big when he opened the door, but he broke into a smile and leaned against the door frame.

“Well, hello Dean.”

Dean blushed.

“Uh… look, Cas, I need to explain. There was a bit of a misunderstanding.”

Cas laughed. “You mean I wasn’t worth the whole five hundred?”

Dean looked pitiful. “Look, can I come in? I don’t really want to have to explain this in the hall.”

Cas stepped aside and gestured Dean inside.

“Sit down. I can’t wait to hear this.” Cas was still chuckling.

Dean sat on the couch.

“This is embarrassing as hell. I’m new in town, see? And I hadn’t gotten laid in a long time. So my friend Benny called an escort for me. I thought you were him.”

Cas smiled. “Go on…”

Dean sighed. “I have to say, I’m really happy you aren’t the escort. I really like you, Cas. I kinda want to take you on a date, if you can ever forgive me.”

Cas smiled. “Well, I can’t say I wasn’t flattered to be worth five hundred dollars. But sure, I’ll go out with you.”

Dean perked up. “You will? Okay! Just give me back the money and we’ll forget this ever happened. Start over.”

Cas grinned. “Oh, I’ll go out with you, and we’ll start over. But I’m not giving you back your money.”

Dean looked shocked. “Why not?”

“You need to learn a few lessons, Dean. The first is patience. We would have met eventually. And you need to learn that you are gorgeous. You could have any man you wanted. I’m just glad you wanted me. The third lesson, possibly the hardest, is not to assume. You could have asked me if I was the escort you were supposed to meet, and we would have had a good laugh about it. So, consider the money as lessons learned.”

Dean sighed again. “Will you at least use part of it to take me on the next date?”

Cas leaned over and kissed Dean’s nose.

“Of course. But first date’s on you.”

“Yeah, Cas, I get it.”

They spent the rest of the day in bed.

 


End file.
